


Dream and Other Fears

by Pimsri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimsri/pseuds/Pimsri
Summary: A Writting to explore my headcanon for them, where Arthur and Javier built a life together.





	Dream and Other Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at making plot, this is my attempt at throwing a plot into something. also please excuse my English! hope you enjoy!

A sweet kiss from the much-beloved and chapped lips of his lover woke him up one autumn morning. With a sleepy groan, Javier flipped to face Arthur and his smile. He was sitting on their bed, already dressed up, hair combed, and the sleep were all but gone from his face.  
"The wagon's ready and the horses are fed, we're waiting for ya"  
Groaning again, Javier speak, it came out more like a mumble, "mh, why did you let me sleep.."  
"I thought you might be tired from last night. Anyway, we'll be waiting outside for you."  
And with that, he peck another light kiss on Javier's cheek, and left their room.  
Javier rubbed his eyes to chase away the last of the drowsiness. Last night was a night of a celebration, after they finished storing everything onto the wagon, they drink and feast on the front porch of their little cabin, Javier sang many songs, Copper (the Second) ran zig-zag between their dancing feet, even their ever-grumpy cat, Tulip, was in such a joyful mood that she pounce happily at the tufted tail of the cows. They had just readied everything to be sold at the town tomorrow, and their harvest is so successful, many jars of thick, sweet and dark gold honey, many jugs of milk, many pelts of perfect condition, and a several dozen cartons of eggs, and above all, it was the anniversary of the building of their humble little house, a comfortable cabin by the Moonstone Pond, which over the years expanded into a small ranch. They feast, drink, talk and sing, and they ended up on the bed with many love-making. It was the dream they build together, and it was perfect.  
Javier saw that his clothes which were thrown away carelessly and left to littered their bedroom last night has already been picked up and place in the basket by Arthur. He went to wash his face and then change into a clothes more fitting for travel. He has notice that the salted meat prepared for breakfast must already be waiting for him at the wagon. The clock hanging on their wall shows it's 5 in the morning. Javier drape his old poncho over his shoulder, brace himself for the cold weather, and step outside. Arthur was waiting for him, and when he see Javier, he put aside his chunk of salted meat, and reach out his hand to help Javier up.  
"Yer ready, Javier?" Said Arthur, with his mouth full  
"I am. I've had a bit overslept thanks to you"   
Arthur chuckled as Javier heaved himself up to sit beside him. Arthur finished his breakfast, and is now holding the reins ready. A big white shire, Anariel, which is to carry them to the town today, is their faithful companion for many years since the time before they left the gang. She is old now, and today, if with luck, they will find another young horse so that the old lady can finally enjoy her retirement.  
All the doors and windows are locked and secured, enough hays and foods has been left for the cattles and the chickens, Copper and Tulip has also been left enough food for the day as well. Copper is sleeping peacefully in her shed, but both Javier and Arthur knows that as soon as a stranger with bad intention is scented, she will leap on her feet like a fierce rattlesnake. They have a last look at their small homestead, and with a nod to each other and the snappings of the reins, they go.  
The bothersome side of living on the hill, even if it's not up on the mountain, is the chilly morning air. Although to Arthur, it's normal, and he handle the weather well. To Javier, on the other hands, he was, or still is, creature of the desert. He reach to grab his coat, he needed another layer of clothing to warm him up, but with dismay, he realized that he had forgotten it. Arthur noticed, Javier doesn't need to say anything. He draped Javier in his own coat, and being a responsible driver that he is, he also halted the wagon before doing so. Warmth seeped into Javier immediately. 

From the winding path down the mountain, they can almost see all of the Heartland. The rolling hills and small canyons are streaked with roads, a bit more than there were all those years ago when they first came here. Those hills, cliffs, and slopes, beyond which is the town of Valentine, they both remembered it well. The main roads to Valentine has broaden, the works of more wagons, horses and automobiles. When they reach the last slope down the mountain, the peaking morning light has chased away all the cold from the air and from their skin. Birds chirped from somewhere in the bushes and trees. There will be less of them when the bitter east wind come, so Javier enjoyed them while they're still around, and so he hummed a tune. It was a merry and happy one. He sings more of those nowaday, unlike the songs about broken hearts he used to sing so much.   
"Yer gonna finish this one?" Asked Arthur  
"I hope so, been struggling with the lyrics as of late, as you know, and some notes ain't quite right still."  
The song he hummed was something he's been writing, it's an original song, and he and Arthur have been working on it together a bit, with Arthur providing some of the lyrics.   
"..once more to roam under sun, so sorrowless,  
the buck leap and coyote run." Arthur continue from the tune Javier left. Javier smiled, and joined in the singing.  
"Good night to sweet blue sky, dark starless,  
We be blessed and so we lie.  
Good day to my lover, my happiness…"  
This is the part they left off. The low rumble of the wheels and the clop-clop of Anariel's hooves is all they hear now, the birds are gone.  
"...May our days never be over" Javier finished the line with a new lyrics, and they both love it.

They reached Valentine when the sun was full on the sky. The town is now twice the size it was years ago, and has extended up north almost to the Cumberland forest, and just a little bit south. A few building was built on the other side of the train track, and many shops, stores and saloons have been refurbished. Their wagon drove on easily as the pathways aren't as much muddy anymore. People who have only recently woken up were on the streets, cowboys, working girls, traders, and merchants. Javier repeated his shopping list in his mind, things they will need for the month; they need a new pairs of dining chairs, some more buckets, some mugs, and Tulip just broke a few plates last weeks, so some tablewares as well, and they also need a bed sheet, and a few more nails and metals to fix their leaning bed (thanks to last night). His thought were interrupted when Arthur spoke,  
"Our buyers should be at the warehouse across the post office, Mr. Lang, Mrs. Joseph, and Mr…. Uhh.."  
"Remus"  
"Yes, that's him, and I think he's over there"  
That is indeed Mr. Remus, a big and fat man in a suit and a scarf that make his neck disappear. He is waiting in front of the warehouse, beside him are several other men. Sitting on a bench nearby is a ginger-haired lady with a poodle in her lap that must be Mrs. Joseph, she also have a group of workers and one bodyguard with her. Mr. Lang is nowhere to be seen. Javier and Arthur greeted both people, and proceeded to showing them the goods, counting their numbers and prices. Mrs. Joseph appears to be much satisfied.   
"These honey are so perfect. You already know that I own a small meadery, and my dream is to made the best mead in America…"  
Mrs. Joseph talked non stop while her workers loaded their jars of honey into 3 crates before lifting them away. Mr. Remus only make a "hmph!" sigh, and gestures his men to work lifting milks and eggs and other meat products. Half an hour later, Mrs. Joseph's and Mr. Remus' wagons were filled. Mrs. Joseph is still talking excitedly and paid Arthur and Javier a handsome tips, promising to buy from them again in the future, she and her poodle get on the back of her automobile, and her bodyguard drove them away, while their wagons trail behind. Mr. Remus left as well, he have several other wagons, and it seems he have already bought from several other farmers as well.  
Javier lean his back to the warehouse's brick wall to count their money, and he turn to speak in a delighted and hushed voice to Arthur,  
"We've already made more than last time, and we still haven't even sold these pelts yet!"  
A wide smile bloomed on Arthur's face, making Javier remembered why he loves him so. If they weren't out in public, Javier would have… but no one is around, and Mr. Lang still hasn't came, so Javier lean his face closer, and Arthur know what he want, and went for a quick kiss. Arthur let Javier rest his head on his shoulder for a while.  
"Good work on the two of us, huh" he said, and hold up his arm, offering Javier a hug, which he accept, reaching out his arm to hug Arthur as well. Who would have thought, the two of them, an outlaws, a killers, now a pair of simple cottage-dwelling bee-keepers. Who would have thought, that they would have this, the life they build, the joy of simple things, who would have know that Arthur almost die alone and painful on the mountain top... Javier chased away the memory, it has no place here, not anymore.  
They moved away from each other just in time to see a small rider on a small morgan horse rushing toward them, he halted his horse and begin speaking while climbing off the scrawny nag.  
"Mr. Lang s-send me ahead hah, t-to inform you that weh- that we were delayed due to a, hah, phew, a bandit attack, sir, hah." He sit down right there on the wooden floor board, panting hard.   
"Easy there partner" Javier said and offered him a drink "was anybody hurted?"  
The small man took a drink gratefully.  
"A few injured, hah, we managed to fend them off, they got away with only a few unimportant belongings and nothing valuable, but one of our wagon was destroyed. Mr. Lang will check for any damage and be on his way, he should be here in a few hours, he send his apologize."  
Javier took his water canteen back, and Arthur helped the man up.  
"What's yer name mister?"  
"James, I'm Mr. Lang's assistance, sir."  
"Well, James, don't worry, I'll tell Mr. Lang that his apologize's accepted, meanwhile me and my friend got some business to do, so you watch our wagon for me and it's no worry" said Arthur.

So they headed into the other side of town. The gunsmith is still at the same building, the doctor office was rebuilt and is now much, much cleaner, the sheriff office has been expanded to twice the size. The hotel was gone, relocated to the northern part, and in its place is a butcher house. They have left their guns at the gunsmith to have their much-needed maintenance done, and now carry only their trusty pistols.  
They visited the doctor's office for Arthur's usual medicines. These medicines are the main reason why they have to come here to this town every month. Arthur might be living and as healthy as he can be, but without medicines, his condition would worsen, and that is something Javier can't bare to think of. Arthur went inside, and Javier waited by the door. The doctor, an old European man, know and remember the dark blond American and the Mexican who always came here together from all their many visits. He asked for any update on Arthur's condition. "Was there any cough?" "No more blood, I hope?" "Are you able to work as usual?" and most of the other usual questions.  
"I'm well able to work but still just half as much as my partner there, I'm fine, though, all thanks to you, doc"  
He got his medicine, and the doctor said the usual thing he likes to say as Arthur walked out, regarding to Javier; "Be well, mister, and to your friend. He is a true friend more than anyone could hope for, I wish you never let him go." Arthur thought, how could he? and waved back.  
As Arthur about to exit the office, Javier came in with a startled look on his face, and he whispered 'Bounty Hunters'.  
It's them indeed, several well-armed riders with a dead body of an outlaw stowed on one of the horse, the town people looked on as they passed, some whispered to their peers, and some just shake their heads. Javier and Arthur peaked at them from the small window in the office, trying to see if the body was of anyone they recognize.  
"Was that anyone we know?" Said Javier, in a hushed voice.  
"I can't see clearly.. but, ah, there's a green scarf.."  
It was not, and apparently just a remnant of the O'driscoll. They sit in the office's bench for a while, and when they are quite certain that it's safe, they went out. Arthur went first, and saw them riding away, he peak into the sheriff office just to be sure none of them was still hanging around, and when he was sure they're all gone, he call for Javier, and they left the office.  
Bounty Hunters are more common now, for the end of the outlaw's age are quickening, and more of them have been found, captured, and killed everyday. They does not know if any bounty hunter will recognize them or not, now that Arthur was assumed to be dead, and Javier was assumed missing, but it's always better to be cautious all the time than to be sorry.  
They rushed to the General store, where Arthur bought himself this new thing they just invented called 'Jelly Beans', it's been Arthur's favorite comfort food since Javier introduced it to him a year ago. The shop owner talked about how his own mother murdered his aunt in this shop while they browse for some wines. Javier insisted Arthur to buy some new outfits, and Javier helped him picked several shirts, jeans, scarves and boot. Javier also considered a few outfit for himself too. They kissed in the fitting room, and do other thing too, just to ease their nerves, which make the shop owner wonder just how many outfits they're planning to buy. They bought 6. They are in good spirits again.  
As they walked past the stable, they stop by to ask the stable hand if any work horses are available to purchase, but to their disappointment, no one is looking to sell any decent one as of late. They bought a few sugarcubes and a carrot for Anariel instead. Arthur peek inside the stable and saw a little palomino morgan, his heart ached a bit as he remembered Hosea. They decided they will go back to see if Mr. Lang has arrived, and to load everything they've bought onto their wagon.  
Mr. Lang has not arrived yet, and James keep apologizing. They have no choice but to wait, and hope they'll get to trade and be home before night fall.  
Arthur almost finished his bag of jelly beans if Javier hadn't stopped him, this is when they know that they're waiting too long and it's early after noon now. Seeing James chewing on a sandwich, it made their stomach growl in hunger.  
".. the saloon?" Asked Arthur, with a puppy eyes.  
They could grab something cheap like a canned food or a porridge from the smaller saloon, but for a special day like this, the saloon it is then!  
The same old saloon, it's always nice to stop by here. They have been replacing the old memories with the new good ones. After the night on the mountain, this was the first place they went to. After Arthur was declared to be healthy, they came to eat here. On their house's first anniversary, they came here. One night when all patron were drunk asleep on Christmas Eve, they kissed.  
The saloon is now over twice the size, fully with the second floor, and bustling with people coming for their lunch. Arthur was allow only a few alcoholic beverage a month, but on this day, the both of them will have anything they want (hence the love-making in the fitting room)   
"To the home that is home, and all that we need in life" said Javier with such a sweet smile, lifting his glass.  
They ate a luxurious cuts of lamb meat and beef stew, a Scottish whiskey, and a pudding. They talked about their plan for the future. Arthur want a better stable, and Javier want an easier and smoother pathway down to the pasture, which in the future they planned to herd the sheeps to graze. Arthur want to add more flowers around the area for the bees.  
"Uh, that pudding was dreadful, I have never eaten anything worse"  
Arthur pushed the plate of pudding away, it was left half eaten, as neither of them want to finish it.  
"Ha, What do they even put in these?" Javier agreed.   
"Imma go get something else, anything you want Javi?" Arthur gotten up, eyes already looking at the menus written on a big board above the counter.  
"Nah, I'm full"  
So Arthur called a waiter and ordered a jelly and cream, he took the order and scuttered away, and disappear among the bustling crowd. Arthur turned to Javier. He's saying something about the food back in Mexico, playing with the pudding with his spoon and smiling, but Arthur is deep in thought. He has kept the ring that was sent back from Marry, and they're both here in his pocket. He has thought about it many times. They would never have a ceremony, there would be no sacred ground of the church, and their vows will be heard by them alone, but it's a pretty thought to wear the ring and remember the person whom belongs its other half. He played with the rings in his pocket.  
"Javier.."  
"Hm? Yeah?"  
"Do you think- do you want to ma-"  
"MR.ARTHUR'S ORDER! JELLY AND CREAM"  
that got Javier's attention, but Arthur could cry if he want. He got up.  
Arthur got himself a cup of jelly and cream, on his way back, he almost have to shove through a pack of locals while trying not to drop his food, and he also almost have to yell,   
"Excuse me partner, hey mister, can I get through plea-"  
Then Arthur see something that made his blood boiled, and he roared,  
"Get off him yer son of a bitch!!"  
He saw what has made the crowd gathered. At their table, Javier's chair was knocked over, Javier himself was on the ground, and his legs were kicking, but he clearly did not want to fight. A man was pinning Javier to the wooden floor with his knee on Javier's chest, and at Arthur's booming voice, has loosen his grips on Javier's neck, enough for Javier to speak,  
"I can explain, John!"  
The shock on Arthur's face must have rivaled on one on John's. His face was suddenly pale.  
Javier quickly scrambled to his feet to stand beside Arthur, rubbing on his neck, coughing. The crowd, seeing that the fight has ended, started to disperse, and Arthur hold out his hand to support Javier.  
"Please, John, I can explain" Javier said, again, as he steady himself, his arm still holding on to Arthur's shoulder, who is still in shock and does not know what to say.  
John look at Javier, and then at Arthur, and in a moment, give Arthur the chance to study his face. John look older, his hair is a bit longer, but they look well-cared for. He look like a man, a normal person, not an outlaw or a stray raccoon anymore.  
"Arthur?" John's voice has not changed one bit, and his eyes soften, relieve, happiness, and a whole lot of confusion.  
"What are you doing here, John?"  
"I should be asking you, you're supposed to be dead, with what it said on the news and all!" John shift his eyes to Javier, and lose all the softness "and most of all, what are you doing here, and with that rat?!"   
Arthur moved in front of Javier by instinct. This surprised John and he looked even more confused.  
"I think we should go talk outside"

They went down to the Dakota river, they sat together under the tree, and Javier and Arthur recount their story; Javier was not the rat, it was Micah. Javier did not leave John to die, he missed what happened, and was only told by Dutch and Micah that John couldn't be saved.  
"When Dutch, Micah, Cleet and Joe were chasing after you guys, I tried to flee, but in the last minute I turned back and race after you two, I can only guess where you went, but I saw Arthur's horse, Plotka, she was still alive but badly injured, and I knew he mustn't be far. I climbed the path up the mountain when I heard a shouts, and saw Micah and Arthur fighting, I heard Micah, I heard him telling everything about his plot, and I knew then how stupid I was. I killed Micah, stabbed him in the back while he was focused on Arthur, and I carried him down that mountain to seek help from Hamish, an old war veteran whom Arthur knew, he sheltered us and our horses"  
"We escaped the mountain in times, right after we came down, the pinkertons decided to throw a dynamite up here, they must have found Micah's remain and mistook it for mine. I figured it was good to let everyone knows that I'm dead, for the sake of myself and of everyone around me. Since then Javier have been taking care of me. The first year was hard, so very hard, but he never left my side. You knew how.. how close me and Javier are. How we was always more than 'just friends'. There were tough times in Beecher's Hollow, but we didn't lose that closeness."  
John took every word without saying anything back. His face was solemn, and each times he look at Javier, there were less and less hostility in them, and as he listen to what Javier has done for the man who saved his life, his expression has become both painful and grateful;  
"Hamish decided he will repay Arthur for saving his life against a boar a month earlier, and will shelter us for as long as we needed to recover, but we still need a lot of money for Arthur's doctor visit."  
"Javier took the risk, and gone back to Beaver's Hollow just a few days later. He recovered some money. We decided to keep a low profile so robbing was not an option. For almost 2 years, he was making money while also taking care of me, he took as many jobs as he can, from fishing to bounty hunting, and from laboring to a hired gun."  
Arthur reach to hold Javier's hand in his, Javier was looking down at his own boots, but under his hat, he gave Arthur a sad smile. He is remembering his struggle. "He did all he could, so if you're still angry at him, then please know that whatever wrong choices you think he'd made, he's more than made up for it"

By the Dakota river bank, the three of them sat. This was a scene that has happened before, and many times too, but under a normal circumstance, they would have a fishing rods, or John and Arthur would have a fishing rods, and Javier would be strumming away his guitar, but today they just sit in silence for a while. John fumbled his fingers and scratch the back of his neck, things he do when he wanted so say something, but don't know what to say. Instead he just got up, walked to Javier, and pulled him into a hug.  
"I've missed you, brother."  
"I miss you too" Javier laughed, but with how tight John is hugging him, it came out as a cackle. This make John and Arthur burst into full laughter as well. Three brothers having fun, here they are again. When the laughter ceased and they sat down once again, John put one arm around Javier's shoulder, and take a close look at his face and the bruise that started to grow on his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, I hope that punch ain't too hard"  
"Ay.. I'm fine. You know, you buy Arthur that Jelly and cream back and I'll forgive ya"  
"Of course, brother, of course, and Arthur.." John is now looking at Arthur, and said "thank you again, for everything." But his eyes and beaming smiles say a thousand more words than that.  
"So what've you been doing with your life? How's Jack and Abigail? You look good, by the way"  
At this, John strand straight, looking like a rooster puffing his chest with pride.  
"Owned a ranch called Beecher's Hope, out in the Great Plain, just outside Blackwater. Jack and Abigail's with me."  
"So, you've gone and really become a god damn man then, I'm proud of you" Arthur chuckled and while John is too old to be complimented by his 'big brother', he still laugh and let Arthur ruffled his hair, just like the old time.

Arthur ate his jelly and cream happily, it was fortunately not as dreadful as the pudding at all. Javier and John were talking.  
"You have to tell me about this 'treasure hunting' thing you and Arthur did sometimes"  
"Sure, I will told you the whole story of it. How about next week in Strawberry? You could bring Jack and Abigail."  
"They'd love to. Man, 5 gold bars, that's a lot"  
"It's how we build our house"  
…..  
"So you found Charles and Sadie? I'm happy to hear they're well."  
"Yeah, Charles went to Canada, but said he'll come visit when he can. Last I heard, Sadie was in Saint Denis, she also said…"  
Listening to them talking made Arthur content.

They went to see Mr. Lang together. He arrived very moody, and as soon as he got out of his automobile and saw Arthur and Javier, he started apologizing  
"Those bandits, those outlaws! I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long, I will gladly pay for any rooms you need should you gentlemen have to stay the night."   
He huffed while shaking their hands. He paid handsomely and with extras for the pelts and antlers.  
"No need Mr. Lang, our house is just a couple hours ride" said Arthur, counting the stack of money. This is plentiful, this and all other cash from previous sale means that if no accident or the unexpected happen, they will have an easy winter.  
"And who were the bandits that attacked you?" Javier asked, there were worries on his face since back when he heard about the wagon attack from James.  
"It's the gang that used to be famous around these parts many years ago, I saw its leader with my own eyes, it's Dutch Van Der Linde."  
It seemed that Javier's worry was confirmed to be true.   
"He was last heard of in New Austin, what could he possibly want from coming this far east?" Javier asked. He intended to gather information.  
"I'm not sure, the people coming to help me fix the wagon said he and his men has been seen asking around for someone, apparently an old gang member of his."  
Arthur and John looked at Javier. John with eyes full of worry, and Arthur with fears. Does he knew Javier was here? Does he knew Arthur was still alive?

At evening, they went to retrieve their guns. John is staying at the hotel. He have other business to attend tomorrow, and he sent Arthur and Javier off at the road outside Valentine.  
"Blackwater saloon, in 2 weeks it is then. You gotta come, Sadie will be there, and Jack and Abigail will be so happy to see you."  
"We won't miss it. Wanna see how big Jack's become. Bet he's smarter than his dad."  
"He is."  
They laughed, John waved, and Javier drove them toward home.  
There was no singing on the way home. They just talked quietly, with a voice full of worries.  
They reached home, Copprr leap into Arthur's arms as soon he he got off the wagon. He unhitched the big shire, and lead her to the stable, the old horse is tired from a heavy labour. John had told them that he will also talk to his new friend, Mrs. Mcfarlane, about a good working horse for them. Javier unload their supply. These were some wares, cloths, some plates, and building materials and supply that John had helped loaded them into their wagon this evening.  
They bath and dined, they talked, and laughed a bit, but there was no denying the heavy atmosphere that fall on them like a fog. Arthur retreated to the bedroom first, while Javier insisted on checking around a bit. 

An hour later, the door creaked open, and Arthur saw the look of worry on Javier's face. His lover is very anxious, and they both knew why. Arthur stand up to meet him, holding out his arms, and Javier quickly walk into his embrace. Javier have one hand on his back and the other in his hair.  
"If he know I'm here with you.. I'm.. we're both in danger. We both have left him, have 'betrayed' him, he'll kill us both..."  
"I.. I'm not certain what he'll do… I'm not sure if he can.."  
"He does not hesitate to left John for dead, he does not hesitate to left you for dead. We must be careful." Javier's voice is determined, his eyes were as well, when he looked at Arthur. He can almost see it, the fire in his eyes.  
"You must not stray too far from the house. I will hunt and gather logs. If Dutch or his men found you, with your health, you have no chance of escaping them. Plus, he wants me, not you, for betraying him, unless he somehow knew you're still alive. We don't know what he want but it can't be good."  
"But, Javier…"  
"He's changed. You knew how he's changed, he's dangerous to you and me. Now, promise me you'll do what I said."  
"Yeah, I promise…"  
Javier hold Arthur close again, and closer, so that no space is remained between them, so that they are like the strand and the sea, and anything that break them apart would pay dearly.  
"I won't let anything happen to us." Javier said into Arthur's chest.  
"I trust you. You've always kept me safe, you've always make me feel safe."  
Arthur place another kiss on Javier's head, they stayed like that for a while, until Javier step away only to undo Arthur's buttons and led him to bed.  
Outside, coyotes mistook the noise coming from the cabin as a call from another pack, and they were sent howling in confusion. After a while, the silence return, and the call of barred owl is heard, hoo-kook hoo-coo, also heard was the elk, bugled from far up on the mountain, several foxes yip and yap, and from just outside the cabin, cried a bobcat, and they all lulled the tired lovers to sleep.


End file.
